Bounty Hunter
Preface This guide is aimed at people completely new to SWG and will present you with a list of opinions on how to maximize your income potential on Stardust server as a Bounty Hunter. Take it with a grain of salt, find your own playstyle and most of all have fun! Grind from Investigation I to Investigation III Pre-requisites for maximum income Skills needed Bounty Hunter and pre-requisites such as Master Marksman, Scout, etc, Novice Carbineer, Bounty Carbine Specialization I (for Underhand Shot) as minimum, Investigation III (for tracking droids) as minimum, Intermediate Carbine Marksmanship I (for advanced leg shot) Items needed for effective grind (bare minimum) Any maximum dmg carbines you can use that have the following damage types: Kinetic (most important one), Energy, Cold, Acid, and Stun. This will ensure you never have a target that has full immunity from you, and you will always pick the best gun for the fight. Total cost on a current market: 200-350k for a set of 4 carbines depending on your carbine skills and highest carbine you can wield. Full set of bone armor with at least 59% resistances. (around 100k on average for current market) Arakyd Probe Droids (at least 1 per mission but 2 is better in case first fails) around 15k for a set of 10 factory containers with 5 droids each. Seeker droids (at least 4 per mission), 12k for 10 factory containers with 10 each on a really good day, 15k with 10 factory containers with 5 seeker droids each on a bad one. All of that will guarantee that you can do missions of around 250+ difficulty. When you level up your skills the effective cap that I found for my setup was 325 difficulty (60k per mission on average). That gives you best credits per hour and no 75% resistance to all enemies that you have to run around in circles for 30 minutes, or worse, ranged enemies. You will be guaranteed melee only spell weaver nightsisters and such that you can kite and not worry. Carbineer Strategy: Traveling Grind your BH on Talus (Dearic) or Corellia (Tyrena) till you get Investigation III, then move on to Nal Hutta (Bilbousa City) as your starting point. Warning: You must not have negative standing with Hutt Cartel for the next step. Assuming that you start from Starport exit from a previous mission go to /way -933, 1567, the mission terminal and SpyNet operative are next to each other, go just outside the town /way -1011, 1408 until you see the message that you have left Bilbousa City and call Arakyd probe droid. Program the droid and wait for target, it is tempting to go to Starport to save yourself some time but droid will inevitably fail and you'll have to drive back. Planets that aren't worth your time: * Yavin IV, chances are that the target will be 7 km and 15 min drive up the mountains away, skip it and re-take the mission. * Rori, slighty better than Yavin IV with 3 shuttle ports and not 2 but still pretty bad and time consuming Killing the target Once your droid tracked down your target and you see them in shooting distance target them and press either ~ button or right click to examine, you will see the resistances of the target. Chances are that he/she will be either completely immune or have 75% resistances to 3 of your carbines, that's the exact reason to invest in kinetic type damage carbine. Start with "Underhand Shot", that will knock them down most of the time, from there you will have 2 seconds to start dealing damage. Press "Overcharge Shot", followed by "Leg Shot" to slow the target down. From there you will have to kite the target away and shoot while running away from them. It is imperative that you do not tank the target with your face, you will die if the mission is high level enough. Just spam "Overcharge Shot" and wait for "Underhand Shot" to be effective again, then press it or "Leg Shot" again and repeat the process. If you do enough damage you will kill the target in less than 10 and they won't even have time to reach you. Collect your loot and congratulate yourself on job well done, rinse and repeat. Where to go from here Finish up your skills in Carbineer or BH tree if you wish, get master in both and you'll have around 4 skill points left to get maybe 2 scout skills. Buy highest level carbines you can use, buy personal shield generator for even more defense. Upgrade your armor and put skill enhancements in sockets, buy sliced carbines if you still haven't. From there when you fight open up with "Underhand Shot" followed by "Confusion Shot" and "Wild Shot", then "Advanced Leg Shot" and finish them off by spamming "Improved Overcharge Shot" Note about Smuggler and BH Smuggling does not work on BH terminals on Stardust, do not waste your time leveling smuggling to slice BH terminals. Since BH relies on BH missions to make money Smuggling is fairly useless for BH, maybe level it if you like the flavor of it but that's it currently.